To date, a technique for detecting, when a foreign material other than banknotes is included in a banknote inlet of a banknote depositing and dispensing device, the foreign material included therein, has been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4650149 discloses the following technique. That is, an image of a foreign material receiver unit provided below a banknote inlet is taken by a camera, the obtained image is compared with an image representing a state where no foreign material is present. It is detected, when there is a difference therebetween, that a foreign material is included, the taken image of the foreign material is displayed, and a user is required to confirm whether or not it is to be returned. Further, in the banknote depositing and dispensing device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4650149, a camera can be moved to a position at which an image of the inside of a banknote storage unit for storing banknotes put in the banknote inlet, is taken.